Takes Two
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Andie had always had a pretty normal life. She had a place to stay, great family, Fantastic friends and the most amazing boyfriend...but her life gets turned upside down when someone that she never even knew existed finds her.That someone being...her twin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. OK ideas are just constantly popping into my head, which is great since I'm on medical leave at school just now, so I have time to write them. This is another fic that will be a bit different hopefully. Enjoy :o)**

**Summary: Andie had always had a pretty normal life. She had a place to stay, great family, Fantastic friends and the most amazing boyfriend...but her life gets turned upside down when someone that she never even knew existed comes into her life...that someone being her twin sister, who might just want to make everything change.**

**Rating: T (may change in later chapters)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It was Monday. The day that every teenager hated. When the sound of Andie West's alarm beeping filled her small dark room, she groaned. After having a brilliant weekend with her boyfriend of one year, Chase Collins, she didn't really feel up for school. The only good thing about it was that she could spend some more time with Chase and The Crew.

After getting ready, and heading out to school, Andie heard a soft beeping coming from her bag. Fishing around inside it she pulled out her sidekick, smiling when she saw she had a new message from Chase.

_Mornin' Sunshine. Don't make any plans for tonight, cause I'm taking you out for our anniversary. Love ya xx  
- Boy Band _

Andie smiled, happy that he remembered. It had been exactly one year since the MSA Crew had won The Streets, and she and Chase began dating. It surprised her how much closer everyone had got since then. It was as if they had always been friends. Andie tossed her phone back into her bag and continued her walk down the street. She walked for another 10 minutes before coming to the big stone steps of MSA, where she saw Chase leaning against the wall. He smiled once seeing her, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Smiling back, Andie wrapped her hands around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"Good morning." She said, never unwrapping her arms from his neck.

"Hmm" He said between kisses "Morning...So you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yes." Andie replied, pulling apart and taking his hand in hers "Mind telling me what we're doing?"

"It's a surprise." Chase answered, waggling his eyebrows, which received a laugh from Andie "Just dress nice, and bring a change of clothes."

"Why?" Andie asked, truly confused

"Because we will not be in school tomorrow."

"Chase. Sarah will kill me if she finds out I'm off." She said, kinda sad

"Don't worry about it." Chase smirked "I have everything under control. Sarah thinks that we will be studying. She doesn't even know it's our anniversary, and Blake kinda owes me for something... so with very little difficulty, I have managed to get him to mark us present the whole day."

"You are truly amazing." Andie said happily, kissing him again "So...do I get my present now or later?"

Chase smiled, as the two headed into the empty school, still hand in hand.

"Hmm...let me think." The stopped by his locker. "You can get one of them just now."

"One! There's more than one!?" Andie asked, looking a little worried.

"For you there is. And don't worry about me. Tonight will be plenty for me." He smiled

"Oh really...You still not going to tell me what's happening?"

"Nope." He opened his locker and pulled out a rather big box "Hope you like this."

"I will. It's from you." Andie smiled, taking the box

"Aw...aren't you dead cheesy today."

Giving him a playful slap on the arm, Andie sat down on the newly buffed floors, sitting the box in front of her. Her eyes went wide when she red the name on the lid _'Dolce & Gabbana'_! She looked up at Chase, her mouth open and her beautiful brown eyes about to pop out. All he did was smile back. She hadn't even opened the box yet and already she was in awe.

As fast as lightning, Andie ripped the lid off the box and threw it to the side, causing Chase to chuckle. She began to fold away the tissue paper in the box until she found a stunning red dress folded in front of her. She gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. She picked the dress out of the box, amazed at it's beauty...and the fact that Chase had picked it out.

Standing up, Andie held the dress against her body. It fell mid knee, and was made of silk. It was strapless, but had a corset style back, so there was no chance of it falling down. This was the dress she would wear tonight.

"Dolce and Gabbana!?" Andie questioned "Are you kidding me!?"

"Hey." Chase said with a smile "I never buy anything dead expensive, and come on...it's not like I don't have the money. I wanted to go all out for you...You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Andie threw her self at him, giving him a kiss "It's not everyday that my boyfriend gets me a stunning dress."

"I know...if only you had shoes to match..."

"You didn't!?" Andie said in shock as Chase pulled out a shoe box.

He opened it and laughed when huge smile slayed across her face. Matching red shoes! A year ago, Andie would never have worn a dress, but since dating Chase she had become a lot more girly, and made the best of what she had. But in Chase's eyes she was perfect.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The two sat and talk for about 20 minutes before students began to arrive, but the school was still very quiet. Chase and Andie sat in one of the studios, Andie still admiring her dress. She wanted to show Fly, Kido, Sophie and Missy (Who was accepted into MSA shortly after the streets) the dress before school started. Snuggling in closer to Chase, who wrapped and arm around her and kissed on the side of the head, Andie closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers.

"You know I almmost forgot to tell you" Chase began "I saw this girl on the way here this morning and I swear I thought it was you."

"Really?" Andie asked, looking up at him

"Yeah. I mean if it wasn't for the short skirt and boob tube that she wore, I probably would have went up and kissed her. That's what told me that it wasn't you."

"Wow." She said

"I swear she was like your doppelganger. It was kinda creepy." He said "She looked kinda lost too... but I was in too much of a hurry to meet up with you to help."

He gave her a smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"And to think that you were calling me cheesy."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

School went by slowly for Chase and Andie, much to their disliking. Neither could wait for their date that evening, but something was bothering Andie deep down. It was as if she knew something life changing was going to happen to her. She seriously doubted Chase was going to propose, and she wasn't pregnant...but something was wrong. Her thoughts slowly wandered back to the girl that Chase had been talking about. I mean it was strange to find someone who looked like you, but for someone to look so much so that your own boyfriend wasn't convinced was weird.

After the bell had rang, indicating that the students could go home, Andie waited outside for Chase, who had to go and talk to Blake. She had been standing at the steps for about 10 minutes, thinking about the date some more before a very familiar voice brought her out of her daze.

"Andie West." The female voice said.

"Who wants to know?" Andie replied, turning round to see who it was

But when Andie saw who it was, she was speechless. Standing right in front of her was...HERSELF! Taking a step back, and rubbing her eyes, Andie looked back up at the smiling girl. She was wearing a white skirt and black boob tube and her hair fell in curls down her back. This was the girl that Chase had been talking about.

"I've been looking for you for so long." The girl said, hugging Andie which really scared her.

"Whoa!" Andie said, pushing her away "Who...who the hell are you!?"

"My name's Jennifer West... I'm your Twin sister."

"Well I didn't exactly think I was looking in a mirror!" Andie yelled, taking a seat on the steps

"I know this is really strange." Jennifer said, taking a seat next to her, only for Andie to stand up "But this is real. When Our parents got divorced, I went with Dad and you stayed with Mom. We were only two at the time, so we wouldn't remember anything."

"That's not true." Andie said pacing now "My Dad died in a car crash!"

"She...she never told you about me...did she?" Jennifer asked "I...I thought you'd be happy to see me. I mean we're a family now!"

"Just because we're related by blood does not make you family." Andie said, still not accepting the fact "The people who I see every day are my family. My Guardian and her son, my friends and my boyfriend. They are my family."

Jennifer tried not to glare. She stood up from the stairs, patting her skirt down and walked over closely to Andie.

"You haven't seen the last of me." She said

And with that she walked away, leaving Andie feeling confused, amazed and scared.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: OK so it was a bit boring, but please R&R and tell me what you think. I promise It'll get better in time :o)**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hi guys. I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews that you wrote, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I have no idea what to write. I'm not giving up on this fic, just taking a break to work on the ones that I actually know what's going to happen. **

**If you have idea's of your own, feel free to tell me, cause obviously, I'm stumped. Lol.**

**Take Care**

**Stacey :o)**


End file.
